Lighting's First Strike
by NukeIt9er
Summary: A squadron of 5 is sent to clear a house abducted by the infamous terrorist group, 'White Masks'.


Perspective: Blitz. Loud noise rings in everyones' ears. The sound of a helicopter over rides almost anything above a shout. "30 SECONDS UNTILL DEPLOYMENT!", Thatcher shouts with his aged, raspy voice. "Now here is what we are gonna do,"Thermite yells. "Thatcher, Montagne, and I are infiltrating through the garage doors. You and IQ will flank through the Training room. We will then, together, move up the stairs and clear mid floor. Reinforcements will meet us there. Montagne leads. Leave no one behind." "15 SECONDS UNTILL DEPLOYMENT!" My heart is racing. I have to protect IQ, I must. "We will repeat the process for the top level." I count down in my head. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... "GO GO GO GO GO". -—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—* _the day before, third person point of view_ *. -—Thatcher knocks on the door. "Come in.", says Six. Thatcher walks in, and salutes. "Please, take a seat, Thatcher." So he does. "You have called me to your office, ma'am.". "Yes, I have.", Six replies. "The White Masks have taken a household located in an American suburban town. All nearby civilians have been evacuated." Six slides Thatcher a Vanilla folder. "We are fortunate enough to have a map of the place, along with pictures of each room within the household, along with a few exterior photos. I need you to get me a team of 5 to assault this, to clear out any hostiles within the premises." Thatcher opens the folder and takes note of all the features of the household. "Yes, ma'am." Thatcher replies. "Meet me in 6 hours, once you have assembled and notified your team. Good luck, Mike." -—-—-—-—-—-—*Blitz's PoV*.-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—--—-—There is knocking on the door. I wonder if it's Kapkan, playing some trap on me, or Mute's crude version of a ding dong ditch. I open up to find Thatcher, "Hey, Elias. I need you and Monika at Six's office at 6. We have a mission for you." I chuckle. "Oh boy, another possibility life threatening terrorist assault. I can't wait!" I proclaim sarcastically. IQ, steps beside me. "Eh, if it gets me out of training tomorrow." she claims. "Thanks, Monika. You guys are one of the only few people that don't fooking bitch about missions. Just make sure it's 6 o'clock.", Thatcher complains. "Goodbye, Mike!" IQ and Isay in unity. "See you soon.", Thatcher says. Bandit steps out of his room. "What was that about?", Bandit asks. "Just need to meet at Six's office at 6, Dominic." I reply. "Oooooooh are you guys in trouble?" Bandit smirks "Caught making out on training?" IQ laughs, "You wish." "Just a mission." I say ackwardly, trying not to blush. "Well, all I gotta say is try not to die, I guess." Bandit murmurs.-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

*6 o'clock* -—-—-—-—-—-—-—--—-—-—-—-—-—-I walk into the office. Apparently I was the last to arrive, even though I was 5 minutes early. In the few chairs there are, I see IQ, Thatcher, Montagne, and Thermite. "Welcome, Elias." Six directs towards me. I salute. "Good evening, ma'am." I sit down. She gives us all the rundown on what's happening, and what we are about to do. She also gives us a map of the place we are assaulting. "I trust you can accomplish what must be done?", Six asks. We all stand in unison. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!". "You are dismissed." Six finishes off. While we walk out, I comment, "Ugh, I hate those meetings. They take forever." Thermite adds, "As boring as they are, it is a necessary evil." "True.", I mutter. -—-—-—*back to present*-—-—-—-—-—- "GO GO GO GO GO!" Thatcher yells. Thatcher, Thermite, and Montagne take point at a garage door. IQ and I take point at the flank into Training room. "3 hostilities in in Traini- wait scratch that, 4, no... 5... and a suicide bomber." IQ warns over the headset. "Scheibe, this will be difficult." Not many would know what she is saying, but I caught her swearing in her home language. Pretty sure everyone does that though. "Ready to breach.", I tell her. "3.. 2.. 1..." I hit the detonate. We are in, we catch 3 off guard. Easy clean headshots performed by IQ. The 2 whitemasks duck for cover, but the bomber sprints at us. A technological screech erupts from my shield. The bomber running at us can't see, and he trips on himself. His first mistake was being on the other side of my shield. The other 2 take a little time, but I clear them out. Not a scratch on either of us. Yet. No, it will stay that way. If not me, at least Monika. We rendezvous with Thatcher's group. When we meet up with the reinforcement, we advance. Our reinforcements are 5 recruits. We clear out mid floor, but because of Montagne and I, almost no one gets hurt. One recruit got shot in the left arm. Nothing too bad, he is just gonna have to pistol his way out. *IQ's perspective*-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- We head upstairs into Kid's Bedroom. It appears empty. I got a little too confident that I walked into that room without checking my scanner. I hear Thatcher yell. "Watch out!" Lots of force suddenly hits me in one direction. My ears are ringing like crazy. I open my eyes. I'm dizzy, but I can still see. By the door, I see a large chunk of either black or missing drywall by the door. I look besides me. I see Blitz on the ground next to me getting up. I put 2 and 2 together and realize what happened. Blitz saved my life. Something clicked in me. That was the first day I thought of Blitz as more than a friend.


End file.
